I Love You, Is that okay?
by Rachael137
Summary: Semua ini bukan salah Kyuhyun, namun entah mengapa detik saat Kyuhyun melihat tubuh kecil yang terbalut kain putih hangat dan menyentuh tangan kecilnya lembut, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa –mungkin- dari awal semua ini adalah salahnya. [KYUMIN ; Older!Kyu;]


**Title** : I Love You, Is that okay?

**Pairing** : KyuMin [Kyuhyun x Sungmin]

**Others** : Mention!Hyukjae

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance; Fluff;

**Disclaimer** : KyuMin belongs to each other… ^^

**Warning** : YAOI, typo(s), EYD tidak baku, Older!Kyuhyun and CONTAINS LOVE BETWEEN SIBLINGS.

**Summary** : Semua ini bukan salah Kyuhyun, namun entah mengapa detik saat Kyuhyun melihat tubuh kecil yang terbalut kain putih hangat dan menyentuh tangan kecilnya lembut, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa –mungkin- dari awal semua ini adalah salahnya.

**By : Zen~**

**A.n : **A request fic from Vin (Baby Joy 137) and Sherry. I guess it doesn't come out as you both wanted it, but I hope you like it! ^_^v and btw, **KyuMin is REAL!**

.

.

.

_**-Present**_

_**.**_

Ruangan redup yang seharusnya tenang itu kini telah dipenuhi oleh suara erangan dan desahan yang berasal dari dua orang diatas tempat tidur dipojok ruangan itu. keduanya kini saling menjelajah tubuh mereka masing-masing diantara peluh yang memeluk tubuh mereka.

Jemari panjang langsing milik laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu kini berusaha untuk menjamah setiap jengkal tubuh seseorang dalam pelukannya. Tidak mau melewatkannya sedikitpun seolah bagian-bagian itu adalah harta karun yang baru saja ditemukannya.

Sementara laki-laki lebih kecil berusaha untuk mencari tempat berpegang karena jemari-jemari panjang milik pria yang berada dihadapannya itu kini sudah mulai membuatnya lemas dan setengah gila. Tidak pernah ada dalam bayangannya sedikitpun bahwa jemari itu mampu membuatnya merasa seperti terbakar. Setiap jengkal yang disentuhnya terasa panas hingga ke tulang hingga ia ingin berteriak.

"Min," Desah Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga pria yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Saat ini akal sehatnya sedang tidak berfungsi, yang Kyuhyun tahu dia harus melakukan ini. Digigitnya lembut telinga pria dengan rambut orange yang kini sedang bergelantung pasrah pada dirinya sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafas lemahnya tepat disana.

Kyuhyun melihat laki-laki dihadapannya tercekat, menahan nafas seolah sedang menunggu hal yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Perlahan, Kyuhyun kembali menggigit pelan telinganya dari bagian atas turun hingga ke bagian yang menghubungkan telinga dan garis rahangnya. Kemudian memainkan otot elastis yang tersimpan didalam mulutnya untuk menggoda lubang telinga pria itu.

Jemari Kyuhyun yang tadi masih terus bergerak akhirnya menemukan tempat yang diincarnya saat pria dengan rambut cokelat gelap itu mendengar pria berbibir indah dalam pelukannya ini melenguh. Dan dari tampilan bulu halus disekitar tengkuknya yang nampak menegang, Kyuhyun yakin dia sangat menyukai –dan menikmati- apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Sungmin," Desah Kyuhyun lagi saat bibir penuhnya bertemu dengan kulit mulus dibagian bawah dagu Sungmin. Menciuminya perlahan dan tersenyum disela-selanya ketika dia merasakan pelukan Sungmin yang makin erat di lehernya. Kyuhyun yakin itu adalah tanda bahwa Sungmin menikmati hal yang sama dengan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Oh, betapa Kyuhyun menginginkan ini sejak lama. Betapa Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin memeluk tubuh berisi milik Sungmin yang seolah terus saja menggodanya seperti tumpukan boneka _teddy bear_ diudara dingin. Betapa Sungmin membuatnya hampir gila ketika Kyuhyun terus saja berusaha untuk membuang perasaannya jauh ke teluk Korea.

Tapi sekuat apapun Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menghindarinya, perasaan itu terus saja datang dan seolah berteriak tepat disamping telingannya agar Kyuhyun mau menerima kenyataan. Kenyataan bahwa hal yang dilakukannya ini adalah salah namun bukan berarti dia tidak bisa membuatnya menjadi benar. Atau setidaknya benar dalam pandangannya.

Tangan Sungmin yang semula masih memeluk leher panjang Kyuhyun kini telah berpindah pada rambut cokelat gelapnya. Menariknya dengan sedikit keras seolah berkata agar Kyuhyun berhenti bermain dengan jakun-nya. Kyuhyun tahu apa yang di inginkan Sungmin, jadi tanpa pikir panjang, dia melumat bibir _plum_ milik pria yang sedang berada dibawahnya itu tanpa ampun.

Digigitnya bibir merah yang sudah mulai bengkak itu sedikit terlalu keras, tapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak peduli karena Kyuhyun kini merasakan bahwa bibir Sungmin terbuka, mengizinkannya untuk menjelajah bagian dalamnya. Disana, Sungmin menyambut lidah Kyuhyun dengan suka cita.

Otot elastis mereka kini saling beradu berebut dominasi. Mereka tidak peduli jika kini saliva mereka sudah keluar mengalir dari sudut-sudut mereka bibir karena terlalu fokus pada pertarungan yang sedang terjadi didalamnya.

Sementara lidah mereka terus berebut dominasi, Kyuhyun tidak mengendurkan gerakan pinggulnya sedikitpun dan sukses membuat Sungmin mengeluarkan erangan yang sedikit tertahan dari dalam tenggorokannya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kaki kiri Sungmin kini naik untuk memeluk pinggangnya semakin erat saat Kyuhyun merasa dia menemukan titik itu.

Suara erangan Sungmin terasa makin intense ketika lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengenai titik itu, membuat rasa panas yang sejak tadi sudah menyelimuti tubuh keduanya menjadi tidak terbendung. Hingga mereka tidak kuasa untuk menahan peluh yang keluar dari tubuh keduanya yang kini semakin deras.

Lalu setelah tiga kali dorongan, Kyuhyun merasakan dinding Sungmin menegang dan berdenyut menjepitnya sementara Sungmin melenguh nikmat ketika pada akhirnya bibir mereka berpisah. Kyuhyun menyesal kenapa dia tidak latihan renang lebih sering dulu, setidaknya itu bisa melatih pernafasannya untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Dan dengan wajah yang Kyuhyun sembunyikan pada ceruk antara leher dan pundak Sungmin, dua kali dorongan setelahnya, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengerang saat cairan miliknya keluar memenuhi pria dibawahnya. Seirama dengan cairan Sungmin yang membanjiri perut mereka.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya sejenak dan berusaha memandang wajah Sungmin yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat bercahaya malam ini. Kyuhyun berusaha mencari mata Sungmin yang masih tidak fokus, nampak masih menikmat klimaks-nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah sebelumnya merapikan poni Sungmin yang menempel didahinya karena terkena keringat yang keluar. Bahkan didalam posisi seperti ini, Sungmin-nya terlihat sangat cantik.

"I Love you, Min." Bisik Kyuhyun beberapa saat setelah mereka menikmati _afterglow_. Kyuhyun kini berada tepat disebelah Sungmin, berhadapan dan menatapnya, dengan satu tangannya berada dibawah kepala Sungmin sedang yang lain dia letakkan di atas pinggang ramping Sungmin.

Dihadapannya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat mata Sungmin yang terpejam. _Sepertinya dia sangat lelah,_ gumam Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar dia tersenyum kecil, seperti menyadari bahwa sepertinya dia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik malam ini. Diusapnya lagi peluh yang masih tersisa pada dahi Sungmin dengan jari panjangnya.

"I Love you too," Jawab Sungmin masih dengan matanya yang terpejam. Sungmin tidak ingin membuka matanya. Bukan karena lelah, tapi karena dia takut jika dia membuka matanya nanti semua yang baru saja dilakukannya ini akan langsung menghilang seperti mimpi.

Tapi, Sungmin tahu dia harus menghadapi semuanya, "Is that okay, Hyung?" tanya Sungmin ragu. Kali ini matanya terbuka dan memandang Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi masih asik menikmati kecantikan Sungmin.

Sedikit terkejut, Kyuhyun menggeser posisinya sedikit hingga membuatnya sedikit nyaman. Kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menempelkan dahi mereka tanpa memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"It's okay Minnie," Jawab Kyuhyun lebih untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebenarnya ketimbang menenangkan pria yang lebih muda darinya ini. Matanya masih menatap mata Sungmin yakin. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur, karena besok kau masih harus sekolah." Tambah Kyuhyun dan setelah menguap singkat, Sungmin akhirnya terlelap.

Kyuhyun tahu ini salah, hanya saja dia tidak bisa lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri lebih lama. Jika saja bisa memilih, Kyuhyun akan memilih dilahirkan di tahun yang sama dengan Sungmin. Atau Kyuhyun akan menerima apapun yang dituliskan Tuhan untuknya, kecuali posisinya saat ini.

Jika saja mereka tidak berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Mungkin mereka tidak perlu menyembunyikan semua ini.

If only, if only the circumstance allows them to.

.

.

.

_-Past –Lima belas tahun lalu,_

.

Semua bukan salah Kyuhyun.

Tidak, Kyuhyun yakin semua hal yang terjadi saat ini bukanlah salahnya. Lagipula apa seorang anak berumur sebelas tahun yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan _game console_-nya patut disalahkan atas situasi yang sedang terjadi didalam ruangan dibalik pintu kayu yang di cat putih itu?

Meskipun sedang berusaha untuk fokus untuk membunuh musuh-musuhnya pada benda kecil berteknologi tinggi itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pikirannya pada suara-suara jeritan yang terdengar sangat jelas dari pintu yang berjarak dua meter dari tempat duduknya.

Suara erang kesakitan yang membahana hampir disepanjang lorong itu membuat bulu halus Kyuhyun sedikit berdiri. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun dapat melihat dari sudut matanya, pria disebelahnya juga tidak berhenti menggigit tinjunya sendiri.

Cemas. Itulah satu kata yang berhasil Kyuhyun simpulkan setelah melihat tatapan ayahnya yang tidak juga beranjak dari pintu putih di ujung ruangan sana.

Kyuhyun berusaha membuang nafasnya diam-diam. Dia tahu bahwa ayahnya saat ini sedang marah besar padanya, namun karena keselamatan ibunya saat ini jauh lebih penting dari sekedar menjewer telinganya, Kyuhyun memutuskan bahwa untuk beberapa bulan kedepan dia akan aman dari amuk ayahnya.

Lagipula, Kyuhyun masih berfikir bahwa ini bukan salahnya. Kyuhyun hanya ingin membujuk ibunya agar wanita cantik itu mau meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk bermain dengannya. Selama hampir beberapa bulan belakangan ini, ibunya tidak pernah bermain dengannya.

Ibunya selalu beralasan bahwa adik yang di berada di perut ibunya sedang tidak bisa diajak bermain. Atau ibunya sedang tidak ingin bermain dengan Kyuhyun. Atau kondisi tubuhnya sedang lemah, jadi tidak bisa menemani Kyuhyun bermain di halaman belakang rumah seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya agar Kyuhyun tidak merasa kesepian.

Dan karena alasan yang Kyuhyun terima sore itu masih tetap alasan yang sama, Kyuhyun kesal dan memutuskan untuk memaksa ibunya agar mau menemaninya bermain dengan senapan air yang baru saja dibelinya.

Ditariknya lengan wanita itu sedikit terlalu kencang dari sofa tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu sore. Saat itu usia kehamilan ibunya sudah menginjak bulan ketujuh. Bulan yang bisa dibilang rentan untuk seorang wanita melakukan aktifitas berat.

Tapi sekali lagi, Kyuhyun hanya seorang anak kecil, dia tidak tahu bahwa hal yang sedang dilakukannya mungkin saja membahayakan ibu dan janin yang sedang berkembang didalam perutnya.

Kemudian hal itupun terjadi, ibunya terpeleset genangan air yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun saat dia mengisi pistol airnya. Lalu hal terakhir yang bisa diingat Kyuhyun adalah wajah pucat ayahnya ketika pria tambun itu menemukan ibunya terbaring dilantai dengan darah keluar dari bagian bawahnya.

.

Kyuhyun masih kesal pada ayahnya – lebih kepada dirinya sendiri sebenarnya. Bagaimana tidak, semenjak tadi pria itu benar-benar tidak menghiraukannya. Bahkan saat pintu ruang putih yang mengurung ibunya itu terbuka, Kyuhyun bisa melihat ayahnya berlari seperti tokoh kartun yang mempunyai kekuatan ekstra berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya.

Dan dengan enggan Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya dan mengikuti kemana ayahnya berlari. Hey, Kyuhyun tidak ingin ditinggalkan seorang diri di tempat asing seperti ini.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melihat sesuatu yang sedang berada dalam gendongan ayahnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja semua hal yang di yakini Kyuhyun sejak tadi sirna begitu saja.

Detik saat Kyuhyun melihat tubuh kecil yang terbalut kain putih hangat dan menyentuh tangan kecilnya lembut, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dari awal semua ini adalah salahnya.

Jika saja ayahnya tidak cepat menemukan ibunya, mungkin bayi mungil ini tidak akan pernah ada. Dan ketika sekali lagi Kyuhyun melihat bayi ini meringkuk, Kyuhyun berjanji akan melindunginya.

.

.

.

_-Past –Sepuluh tahun lalu,_

_._

"Kyunnie-hyung~"

Kyuhyun yang berumur lima belas tahun langsung menghampiri seorang anak kecil yang tengah sibuk bermain dengan hiasan natal tak jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini. Buru-buru dia menjauhkan lampu-lampu yang akan digunakannya untuk menghias pohon natal nanti dari tangan kecil yang menggenggamnya erat.

"Minnie~ kenapa kau bermain dengan ini lagi? Kyunnie-hyung bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun berusaha untuk terlihat marah pada anak kecil dihadapannya. Namun, bukannya takut anak kecil dihadapannya ini malah tersenyum dan tertawa sambil berusaha untuk menggapai-gapai topi santa yang sedang dikenakan oleh Kyuhyun.

Dan melihat hal menggemaskan dihadapannya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Diangkatnya anak kecil yang masih berusaha menggapai topi santa miliknya itu dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya dan mendudukannya pada pangkuannya. Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya pada anak kecil dihadapannya dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika tangan kecil adiknya menangkap kedua pipi Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sungmin-ah~" Goda Kyuhyun sambil mengerakan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan membuat Sungmin kecil berusaha untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Wajah Sungmin kini terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan mata bulatnya yang berusaha untuk mengikuti arah kepala Kyuhyun berjalan.

"Kyunnie~hyung!" Teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba saat dia mulai merasakan pusing dan bingung mengikuti gerakan kepala kakaknya. Matanya kini terlihat mulai berair karena anak berusia lima tahun itu merasa bahwa kakaknya sedang marah padanya karena dia bermain dengan hiasan natal yang sudah dengan susah payah dirapikan oleh kakaknya.

Dan begitu melihat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan wajahnya, Sungmin menangis kencang karena ternyata dugaannya benar. Kyuhyun marah padanya karena telah mengacaukan persiapan natal. Suara tangisan Sungmin menggema di ruang tamu keluarga Cho dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun panik.

Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud untuk membuat adiknya menangis, dia hanya ingin menggodanya sedikit. Sebelum orang tuanya turun dan melarangnya bermain dengan adik kesayangannya ini selama satu minggu penuh, Kyuhyun harus mencari cara untuk membuat Sungmin berhenti menangis.

Jadi tanpa berfikir panjang, Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh kecil Sungmin dan membawanya mendekat keperapian mencoba untuk membuat adiknya merasa lebih hangat karena salju diluar sedang turun dengan deras. Sambil mengayun-ayunkan Sungmin, Kyuhyun bernyanyi tentang sebuah negeri dibalik awan.

Namun tidak berhasil, karena Sungmin masih terisak di celah antara leher dan bahunya. Lalu tanpa berfikir tentang hal yang akan dilakukannya ini, Kyuhyun menarik kepala adiknya menjauh dari lehernya dan mencium bibirnya.

Tangis Sungmin berhenti. Anak kecil itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung dan penuh tanya. Mata bulatnya kini menyipit dan terarah pada bibir Kyuhyun membuat pria lebih tua yang sedang menggendongnya itu tersipu.

"Kyunnie-hyung, lakukan yang tadi lagi!" Seru Sungmin antusias. Anak kecil itu membuka dan menutup bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun terkejut dengan tingkah laku adik manisnya ini. "Kyunnie-hyung~~~ ayo lakukan lagi, bibir Kyunnie-hyung seperti rasa strawberry, Minnie sangat menyukainya!"

Dan alih-alih menuruti permintaan Sungmin yang bisa membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti nantinya, Kyuhyun memilih untuk menyerahkan permen strawberry yang tadi dimakannya pada Sungmin. Dan tepat lima menit kemudian, kedua orang tuanya bergabung untuk menghias pohon natal dengan keduanya.

Kyuhyun tidak boleh membiarkan hal ini terus terjadi. Mungkin saat Sungmin masih berumur lima tahun seperti ini, semuanya tidak terlihat aneh. Namun ketika adiknya ini tumbuh lebih besar, Kyuhyun tahu dia tidak bisa melakukan hal ini lagi. Dan dia harus mulai membiasakan dirinya sejak hari ini.

.

.

.

_-Past –Lima tahun lalu,_

.

"Kyunnie-hyung~~~" Panggil Sungmin manja saat kakaknya tidak juga mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputer jinjing miliknya. Disana Sungmin bisa melihat kakaknya sedang asik bermain permainan yang disebutnya sebagai Starcraft. Dan Sungmin benci ketika kakaknya ini lebih memilih bermain dengan benda hitam membosankan itu dibandingkan menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

Kyuhyun menegang sedikit ketika tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan memeluk bahunya dari belakang dan hembusan nafas terasa begitu dekat dengan telinganya. Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang melakukannya, hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak ingin kalah dengan anak itu. Karena jika Kyuhyun kalah dengan anak ini, maka Kyuhyun juga kalah dengan perasaannya terhadap anak ini.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya ketika kakak kesayangannya ini tidak juga menghiraukannya. Jadi dengan wajah yang dibuatnya semenggemaskan mungkin, dia memutar kursi Kyuhyun dan memaksa kakaknya untuk menatap mata bulat miliknya.

"Kyunnie-hyung~~~ ayo kita main!" Rengek Sungmin lagi dengan menunjukan wajah seperti kucing yang terbuang. Sungmin tahu bahwa kakaknya tidak akan tahan jika melihatnya memandangnya dengan tatapan seperti ini.

"Min, kau ini sudah berusia sepuluh tahun! Berhentilah merengek seperti itu!" Protes Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menghindari tatapan Sungmin yang menurutnya begitu menggoda saat ini. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak akan mencium bibir adiknya saat ini. Tidak saat Sungmin dalam kondisi sadar dan tidak tertidur seperti biasanya.

"Dan Kyunnie hyung sudah dua puluh tahun, jadi berhentilah bermain dengan benda membosankan itu dan temani Minnie bermain bola salju!" Balas Sungmin lagi-lagi menggembungkan pipinya sambil melipat kedua tangan didadanya.

"Aiishhhh! Baiklah, tapi berhenti melakukan itu dengan pipi dan bibirmu, kucium nanti baru tahu rasa kau!" Ancam Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Sungmin dan sambil mematikan komputer jinjingnya. "Ah, kau tidak akan berani melakukan itu padaku Kyunnie-hyung!" Seru Sungmin yang kini sudah berada di bibir pintu kamar Kyuhyun untuk menghindari ciuman yang mungkin saja datang dari kakaknya.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai ketika Sungmin makin menjauh untuk menghindarinya. Adiknya itu tidak tahu bahwa setiap malam ketika dia tidur, Kyuhyun selalu mengendap ke kamarnya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur dengan sebuah ciuman kecil di bibir sempurna milik adiknya. Tidak, Kyuhyun memutuskan Sungmin tidak perlu mengetahui soal ini.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin adik yang dicintainya ini jadi berbalik membencinya. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak ingin itu terjadi.

.

.

.

_-Past –Lima bulan yang lalu_

.

"Kyunnie-hyung~~"

Kyuhyun tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan protes, karena Kyuhyun menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Kyuhyun tahu saat adiknya mengunjungi kamarnya dengan nada panggilan seperti itu, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa adiknya ingin menceritakan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Kali ini apa lagi, Minnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melihat adiknya dan terus berkonsentrasi dengan komputer jinjing miliknya. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurungkan niat Sungmin untuk menceritakan apa yang dialaminya disekolah hari ini pada kakaknya. Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya, bukan sibuk dengan Starcraft miliknya, jadi Sungmin tidak akan mengganggunya kali ini.

Kyuhyun mendengar Sungmin menghirup nafas panjang kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin kini sedang mencari posisi yang nyaman pada kasur putih milik Kyuhyun sebelum memutuskan untuk memulai ceritanya.

"Hyukjae menciumku tadi," Mulai Sungmin dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan tubuhnya kini menghadap sempurna kearah Sungmin. Dilepasnya kacamata berbingkai hitam miliknya sebelum akhirnya meletakkannya sembarang dimeja cokelat tepat disebelah komputer jinjingnya.

Tapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak menyadari perubahan sifat Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya intense dan memutuskan untuk meneruskan ceritanya dengan wajah yang seolah berkata bahwa Sungmin tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

Sementara, masih dalam posisi yang sama, Kyuhyun berusaha untuk tetap mendengarkan dan tidak menginterupsi cerita Sungmin. Meskipun kini Kyuhyun sadar benar akan rasa cemburu yang perlahan berjalan naik ke puncak kepalanya.

Setiap kata 'cium' dan 'Hyukjae' yang keluar dari bibir indah Sungmin membuat amarah Kyuhyun bertambah satu demi satu. Tapi sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mencoba menjadi kakak yang baik dengan mendengarkan kisah-kisah cinta yang diceritakan adiknya. Sebenarnya dibalik itu semua, ada rasa tenang yang muncul dalam diri Kyuhyun karena dia tahu benar bahwa dialah yang berhasil mencuri ciuman pertama Sungmin.

Tapi…tapi…tetap saja kata 'Hyukjae' dan kemungkinan bahwa keduanya sekarang berkencan adalah fakta baru yang harus Kyuhyun telusuri dengan segera kebenarnya. Pertama, Kyuhyun berfikir bahwa Sungmin masih terlalu muda untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius seperti berkencan dan sejenisnya. Kedua, Kyuhyun tidak ingin prestasi Sungmin menurun disekolah karena hal-hal seperti ini. Ketiga, pada dasarnya, Kyuhyuh hanya tidak ingin Sungmin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak ingin adik kecilnya yang manis ini berkencan dengan orang lain selain dirinya.

Ya, Kyuhyun memang seegois ini. Dia tidak ingin ada orang yang mencuri buah yang sedang ditanamnya. Tidak saat beberapa saat lagi buah itu bisa dipanen.

"Kyunnie-hyung,' Panggil sungmin sambil menjentikan jarinya dihadapan wajah Kyuhyun dan berhasil membawa kakaknya kembali dari kegiatan melamunnya. "Apa Kyunnie hyung mendengarkan Minnie?" Tanya Sungmin yang kini kembali melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Dan Kyuhyun berfikir bahwa penantiannya selama lima belas tahun sudah lebih dari cukup. Perasaan yang dipendamnya pada anak berusia lima belas tahun dihadapannya ini sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Tidak, saat ada kemungkinan bahwa ada orang lain yang juga menginginkan Sungmin dengan cara yang sama seperti Kyuhyun menginginkannya.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Kyuhyun sudah berada dihadapan Sungmin. Memandangnya tepat di manik mata kemudian meletakkan jari telunjuknya pada dagu Sungmin hingga kini Kyuhyun bisa melihat seluruh wajah Sungmin yang sudah mulai berubah memerah.

"Hyu-Hyung," Gugup Sungmin ketika dia merasakan wajah Kyuhyun makin mendekat kearahnya. Dua detik kemudian, Sungmin merasakan matanya membulat sempurna ketika bibir penuh Kyuhyun bertemu dengan miliknya.

Jika dalam situasi yang berbeda, mungkin Sungmin akan langsung mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dan menendangnya sekuat tenaga. Namun entah mengapa sesuatu didalam diri Sungmin justru berkata untuk membiarkannya.

Ciuman Kyuhyun tidak sama dengan ciuman yang siang tadi dia dapatkan dari Hyukjae. Ciuman Kyuhyun terasa manis dan asam sekaligus seperti sebuah strawberry dan Sungmin menyukainya. Tanpa sadar tangan Sungmin yang semula terkulai begitu saja disamping tubuhnya kini mencari tempat bergantung dan Sungmin memutuskan bahwa leher Kyuhyun adalah pilihan yang bijaksana.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya ketika Kyuhyun menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, meminta izin pada Sungmin untuk menjelajah ruang dibalik bibir indah yang selalu di impikannya itu. Sungmin tersentak kaget ketika sebuah organ lunak bermain pada langit-langit mulutnya hingga tanpa sadar Sungmin mengeluarkan erangan yang tertahan.

Sungmin tidak ingat apapun setelahnya, yang dia tahu ketika matahari pagi menyapu wajahnya keesokkan hari, Sungmin menemukan kakak laki-laki yang disayanginya terbaring disebelahnya dengan senyum tergores sempurna pada wajah tampannya. Sungmin bahkan tidak peduli dengan pakaian mereka yang berserakan di bawah tempat tidur, yang Sungmin tahu sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan doanya selama ini untuk membuat kakaknya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

.

.

.

_-Past –Tiga bulan yang lalu_

_._

"Kyunnie-hyung, sebenarnya hubungan kita ini seperti apa?" Sungmin memutuskan untuk bertanya disela-sela kegiatannya menyelesaikan tugas matematikanya. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun sedang asik bermain dengan komputer jinjingnya sambil sesekali memaki kecil. Dan ketika lima menit kemudian Sungmin tidak juga mendengar jawaban apapun dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin yang kini sudah mengenakan piyama tidurnya, menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang tertunda tadi.

Sungmin sudah sering menanyakan hal ini pada kakaknya itu, tapi tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari Kyuhyun. Terkadang, kakaknya ini malah berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan membuat Sungmin melupakan pertanyaannya.

Sungmin tahu bahwa mereka tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini. Hubungan seperti sangat terlarang bagi adik dan kakak dengan darah yang sama mengalir didalam tubuh mereka. Tapi Sungmin tidak menyesalinya karena Sungmin tahu bahwa dia mencintai Kyuhyun lebih dari rasa cintanya seperti seorang adik terhadap kakaknya.

Dan masalah yang akan dihadapi mereka nanti memang tidak semudah menghitung satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua. Disaat seperti ini, Sungmin ingin sekali memohon pada Tuhan agar dia bisa dilahirkan tidak sebagai adik dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang lengan yang melingkar begitu saja memeluknya dari belakang dan membuatnya tersentak sedikit dari tempat duduknya. Buku matematika yang sedang dipegangnya kini terbang entah kemana. Meskipun Sungmin tahu siapa pelakunya, tetap saja Sungmin merasa perlu untuk memukul keras lengan itu, setidaknya itu adalah balas dendam untuk jantungnya yang selalu saja mengalami guncangan kecil setiap lengan itu memeluknya.

"Hyuuuungggg~" Rengek Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun meletakan kepalanya pada celah diantara bahu dan leher Sungmin setelah sebelumnya meniupkan nafasnya menggoda pada telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun memang benar-benar senang sekali menggodanya seperti ini. Dan tubuhnya seketika merasa kaku saat kakaknya ini menaik-turunkan tangannya dari dada Sungmin turun keperutnya dan terus berulang hingga beberapa kali.

"Hyung, ayah dan ibu sedang ada diruang makan!" Protes Sungmin mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya tidak berhasil karena hidung Kyuhyun yang kini mengendus lehernya malah membuatnya makin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. Sungmin benci pada tubuhnya yang bereaksi seperti ini terhadap Kyuhyun.

"Mereka tidak akan beranjak dari sana, karena saat ini mereka juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan hal yang kita lakukan sekarang." Kilah Kyuhyun sambil terus menikmati santapannya malam ini. "Dan ingat satu hal adikku yang manis, You are mine and don't give your heart to anyone."

Kemudian, tugas matematika Sungmin terlupakan begitu saja ketika bibir Kyuhyun menyapa bibirnya untuk yang keseratus kalinya dalam hari itu. Setidaknya, mereka mempunyai perasaan yang sama, jadi buat apa bingung soal status yang mereka sandang saat ini?

.

.

.

**-Present**

**.**

"Minnie sayang, cepat kesini!" Teriak Nyonya Cho ketika sarapan sudah siap. Dengan wajah yang berbinar dia menatap Sungmin, namun senyum sumringahnya menghilang seketika saat wanita empat puluh tahun itu mendapati anak bungsunya sedang bertengger manis dipunggung Kyuhyun, anak pertamanya. "Kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya Nyonya Cho khawatir begitu kedua anaknya kini sudah berada di dekat meja makan.

Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati menurunkan adiknya kemudian menarik kursi kayu itu sebelum akhirnya Sungmin duduk dan siap menyantap sarapannya. Walaupun Sungmin tersenyum senang, namun Kyuhyun bisa melihat sedikit kerutan didahi adiknya, tanda bahwa Sungmin sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, umma!" Jawab Sungmin. Matanya berbinar dan senyum sumringah yang sedang bertengger di wajahnya membuat Nyonya Cho percaya bahwa anak bungsunya ini tidak sedang berbohong dan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Namun Kyuhyun tahu dengan pasti bahwa adiknya yang manis ini sedang menahan sakit karena aktifitas mereka semalam. Kyuhyun bersyukur bahwa kedua orang tuanya memilih untuk menempati kamar utama di lantai satu rumah mereka. Jika tidak, Kyuhyun tidak yakin dia bisa membuat Sungmin diam, karena Kyuhyun menyukai suara Sungmin. Sangat menyukainya.

Kyuhyun masih terus menyeringai kearah Sungmin hingga akhirnya dia merasakan sebuah tendangan bersarang pada kakinya. Ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah menjadi aneh karena berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit yang berasal dari tendangan Sungmin. Dan adiknya itu malah tertawa kecil melihat ekspresinya.

"Kids, berhenti berkelahi bermain dan cepat habiskan sarapan kalian!" Seru Tuan Cho berusaha untuk terlihat serius dihadapan kedua anaknya sementara Nyonya Cho hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua anaknya.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun bersyukur bahwa sejauh ini kedua orang tuanya hanya melihat mereka sebagai adik kakak yang sangat dekat. Meskipun mereka terpaut sepuluh tahun, keduanya merasa tenang karena Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak terlihat canggung sama sekali, malah sepertinya keduanya terlihat sangat saling menyayangi.

Ya, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang kakak dan adik yang saling menyayangi. Dan juga saling mencintai dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Biarlah mereka membagi rahasia ini hanya untuk keduanya.

Ah, juga untuk semua orang yang membaca kisah mereka, satu hal yang mereka minta, tolong rahasiakan hal ini dari Tuan dan Nyonya Cho. _Because Kyuhyun and Sungmin are Dangerous Brothers_.

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

A.n :

1. Hellowwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Merry Christmas Everyone and Happy holidays! Sorry for the late greeting! ^_^v

2. Sadly, untuk sementara Chocolate Strawberry akan hiatus dulu untuk beberapa waktu. Karena gak sengaja folder file-nya (beserta dengan beberapa one-shot didalamnya) hilang entah kemana Hiksss..hikss..hikss..

3. Update dari Zen mungkin akan telat karena sekarang Zen lagi diluar kota dan agak susah cari (sinyal) internet disini… Y_Y


End file.
